Battle Royale
by insanekillermonkey
Summary: It’s a lottery, but in this lottery there’s no multimillion dollar check to turn your life around. No this is the worst thing that could happen to you if you’re a student at Hogwarts in the economically and sociologically bankrupt future. This controversi


**Summary:** It's a lottery, but in this lottery there's no multimillion dollar check to turn your life around. No this is the worst thing that could happen to you if you're a student at Hogwarts in the economically and sociologically bankrupt future. This controversial series about "THE PROGRAM" - a game that picks random students and puts them on an abandoned island for a mediated fight to the death.

**Chapter# 1: A bad lottery**

P.o.V Harry 

As the military dictorships go, it could be the worse. But not by much. Show your face at a political rally or two, mouth the state sponsored rhetoric. We get by. Work is, after all, work, whatever government you serve. And school is school. Not that that's a good thing see? We got good. We got bad. Can you say any different? Thought not. Just hop you're never subjected to what passes for music around these parts. More like if you want to rock, you better grow eyes in the back of your head, know what I mean? And while we're on the subject of bad, let me tip you off on the absolute worst. A state sponsored TV show. A "game show". Rating though the roof. They called it " THE PROGRAM". Yeah …Creativity abounds. Contestants fall into my age group. That 'd be high school age or take a year or two for the occasional nimrod repeater. What kind of game are we talking here? Prime time Bullshit. I kid you not.

It all started last summer. I was staying at the Weasley's, as usual. Hermione was with parents, traveling or something.  
Mr. Weasley had gotten a TV from his work. He was fascinated by how muggles could watch this box for hours on end. Though one of his channel surfing he managed to find a wizarding channel. At first the family were glued to the TV but then after about a week they began to disperse and seemed no so interested anymore. Ron was the only one who loved the TV with all his heart. He would have stayed by it for 24/7 if it had not been for Mrs.Weasley.

Anyway Ron, like a normal person, had a favorite TV show. It was call "Maximum Carnage". It was an animated show about fighting ninjas with super powers and it was played on the WizNet (the wizarding network). I have to admit I fell in love with that show and watched the show every night with Ron and Ginny. Every night at 8:00pm, Ron, Ginny and I would watch "Maximum Carnage", but one night was different.

"Harry! Hurry up! It's coming on! "

"Alright Right" I yelled as I stubbed down the stairs.

"Come on! It's starting" Ron said as I ran into the room. The theme song was just starting.

"Too cool, eh Ron?"

"Way cool" Ron said, his eyes were filled with little mirror images of the TV screen. Suddenly a man in a slick brown suit came on the screen. His brown hair was pulled back with gel making it look greasy.

"We interrupt this program for a special report attend" His voice boomed though the room.

"Hey! No fair!" I said as I sat down.

"THE PROGRAM season final will air tonight at 9:00pm standard time. All non-essential services will be suspended to maximize viewer participation in this event."

Ron and I exchanged puzzled looks. Ginny looked around for reassurance. Mrs.Weasley from be hide us stopped doing the dishes. The reporter continued.

"A reminder that the contestants for this season of THE PROGRAM were culled from class E candidates put forward by administrative staff of third ward, wizarding school, Kagawa District. Honor them in thought and deed"

"Awwww…I wanna see Maximum Carnage" Ron said. His eyes were still glued to the TV.

"This season's winning contestant came close to breaking the '01 record of three days, seven hours and twenty-two minutes set by fourteenth ward, Wizarding School in the Myoki District…."

"We're missing our show!" I exclaimed. Ron sat there confused and Ginny sat staring at the screen.

"…missing the record by a scant nineteen minutes .ah…I'm being told we have live coverage of.."

The screen flashed to a busy scene where two men in uniform were carrying a girl in a ripped uniform out of what-looked-to-be a helicopter. Two other men holing guns followed her.

"Yes. We have live coverage of the winning contestant being escorted by an Honor Guard…"

The girl's hair was covering her face.

"A girl! It's a young girl! This is one for the record books!"

I couldn't tear my eyes away form the TV screen

_This can't be real. It just can't be!_

The girl looked up from the ground that moment before she was looking at. Her face was covered in blood and dirt, but there was a strange and eerie smile was on her face. The sound of laughter erupted from her mouth.

"She looks like a monster, Harry. Why does she look like a…"

"She's not a monster! She's…she's just laughing" I said weakly.

Suddenly the TV went black. Ron and I wheeled around to see Mrs.Weasley with the remote in her hand.

"Mom, our show" Ron whined.

The tears welded up in Mrs.Weasley's eyes.

"Poor child" she whispered and then abruptly left the room. Ron and I exchanged looks. Ginny was still sitting there starring blankly at the screen. Ron and I stood up and followed Mrs.Weasley outside where we found her sitting on the porch, tears streaming down her face. The night air was cool and refreshing. The smell of sweet grass filled our noses.

"Um Mom?" Ron weakly" I could tell by the look on his face, he was trying to figure out what to say to make his mom stop crying.

"Um Mom I was wondering, when I get back to school, do I have do go on THE PROGRAM too? I mean the girl back there was laughing, but I don't think she was happy"

Mrs. Weasley's eyes filled with a look of love. The look only that a mother could give her son.

"No she wasn't, I don't think you have to worry about THE PROGRAM it's like a lottery. A bad lottery"

Ron's face lit up. The chances of winning a lottery were slim to begin with and winning a bad lottery must be the same.

"One I wouldn't let you win," she said pulling her son in for a hug.

"I promise" she whispered " Beside Do you know anyone who's ever won a lottery? Even a bad one? Of course not. The odds are way too high, even with your father in the ministry of magic"

The summer breeze blow though my hair.

"Mrs.Weasley, Ron and I will protect you, cause that's what men do protect woman and Ron and I are men. I'll go against the government if I have to"

Ron gave me an unsure look.

"Mom, I'd protect you till the die you die"

Mrs.Weasley's eyes became watery again.

"That's comforting to know, little warriors…I feel safer already"


End file.
